<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>欲望之外 by moshangsangsheng</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/22663963">欲望之外</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/moshangsangsheng/pseuds/moshangsangsheng'>moshangsangsheng</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Hetalia: Axis Powers</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>M/M</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>中文-普通话 國語</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-02-11</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-02-11</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-04-28 15:48:03</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Mature</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>3,230</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/22663963</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/moshangsangsheng/pseuds/moshangsangsheng</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>当年的一辆ABO车<br/>时隔四年我简直看不下去了……<br/>露中的，露a耀o<br/>别打我了。现在看，写的实在是……<br/>称呼很腻歪人，如果你能接受的话……<br/>心态爆炸我当年都写了些什么啊</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>China/Russia (Hetalia)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>11</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>欲望之外</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>作为一名Omega，王耀觉得这真是他一生中最倒霉的一天。<br/>燥热，燥热，性爱的欲火燎烧着他的心智，理智像被灼烤的冰块一样，一点点融化，溃成一滩水。<br/>“该死的发情期……”王耀倚在墙上骂道，面色潮红。Omega正确的工作应该是交配，交配，不停的交配，然后为Alpha生子，繁衍后代。<br/>社会的进步技术的发展，Omega摆脱了生育机器的囚笼，可以正常工作。<br/>王耀有志气，一个Omega经过一番打拼，成功晋升到现在这个地位。一人之下万人之上，身边的同事大多是Alpha，或者Beta。<br/>在不属于自己的职位上谋事迟早是要吃亏的，因为工作的繁忙，王耀忘记了自己每月必来的讨厌的发情期，还有那些重要的抑制剂。<br/>Omega身上特有的诱人气味已经吸引了那些Alpha的注意，他们在外面蠢蠢欲动，想找到那个令人心神不安的磨人的Omega。<br/>王耀现在待在一间密室里，门被锁死。王耀一个人靠在墙上，大口的喘着粗气。<br/>生理上的欲火叫嚣着，迫使王耀放弃理智。后穴渴望被人填满。<br/>王耀现在很渴，浑身上下仿佛被人榨干了一样，没有一丝水分。<br/>他渴望着有人能拿点液体来滋润滋润自己燥热的身和心，或许这样能使他浑僵的头脑清醒一些，使那具肉体好受一些。<br/>原本打理的妥帖的马尾现在被弄乱，半披半散，王耀的脸被发丝遮住，面色潮红，眼神迷离着，不怎么真切，外套被揉的皱皱巴巴，扔在一旁。衬衫的几颗扣子被扯开，领口里是王耀优美而白皙的脖颈还有突出的锁骨。<br/>琥珀色的眼睛里一半是暴躁，一半是情欲，王耀不想任何人碰他，却又渴望被Alpha标记，然后狠狠的蹂躏……<br/>Omega灵魂里最基础的欲望不停的在耳边咆哮，王耀烦躁的紧，手不知道什么时候放在了脖子上，然后一点一点的用力，用力……<br/>王耀掐住自己的脖子，一股股窒息感向他袭来，王耀感觉呼吸困难，却不肯松开。<br/>呼吸越来越沉重，眼前一片黑暗，耳朵里传来刺耳的轰鸣声，恐惧感油然而生。<br/>“咳，咳咳……”<br/>王耀被掐的咳嗽，手不注意松开了。<br/>一股滚烫的液体充满了整个大脑，瞬间松开的手令王耀止不住地咳嗽，喉咙被唾液卡住，血液在体内不断碰撞，自下而上身体产生一股微小的电流，逐渐传遍全身，全身的毛孔在这股血流中被全部打开，好似充满了无限的生机，轻松而又有触电般的快感。<br/>怎么回事？好舒服…… <br/>性窒息带来的快感令王耀无法自拔，再次掐住自己的脖子，再次用力……<br/>王耀晕了过去。<br/>“哗——”<br/>一盆冷水从王耀头顶浇下，冰凉的水刺激着王耀的神经，迫使他醒来。<br/>“耀，醒了？”<br/>冷不丁对上一双紫罗兰色的眼睛，紧接着是一股Alpha特有的带有征服欲的气息。王耀打了个寒战，翻身想走，却被对方的大手紧紧钳制住。<br/>自己的顶头上司，伊万•布拉金斯基，一个Alpha。<br/>“呐，耀，想逃么？”伊万平时听起来软糯的童音现在变得低沉，暗流之中隐藏着一丝危险，“耀是个Omega的事情为什么不告诉我呢？嗯？”<br/>伊万说着伸手在王耀的侧腰上掐了一下，“真是，不听话啊。”<br/>“放开我……”王耀怒视着伊万，“听到没有？”<br/>“下属竟敢命令上司？真是……”<br/>“啪！”<br/>伊万话音未落，便挨了一记清脆的耳光，嘴角流出血。抬头看见王耀。<br/>“滚……”王耀的眼睛红的可怕，Omega的气息越发强烈，“离开我。”<br/>就像发了狂的狼一样……<br/>王耀站起来冲着伊万狠狠的来了一拳，伊万闪身躲开，揪住王耀的脖子把王耀摁在地上，使他动弹不得。<br/>“不听话的小猫是要受到惩罚的……”伊万紫色的眼瞳变得阴暗，用皮带紧紧捆住王耀的双手，“你需要调教了，耀。”<br/>挑起面前人的下巴，肆无忌惮的亲吻着那柔软的唇瓣，撬开牙关，舌头伸进去，扫过敏感而娇嫩的黏膜，纠缠着对方的舌一起共舞。<br/>狭小的口腔里仅剩的氧气快要被耗尽，可伊万仍不为所动，继续吸吮着对方嘴里的津液。<br/>“唔……”王耀感到一阵憋闷感，随之而来的是无以言表的烦躁。<br/>“嘶——”伊万猛地弹开，疼痛感从舌尖处传来，血流了出来。<br/>王耀咬破了他的舌。<br/>“越来越不乖了啊……”<br/>粗暴的扯开王耀的衬衫，赤裸的上身暴露在伊万眼前。<br/>王耀身上的肉很结实，没有多余的赘肉，胳膊上，腹部一层薄薄的肌肉，但看起来丝毫不感觉油腻，反而有一种异样的美感。<br/>“啪！”<br/>皮肉之上传来被鞭挞的痛感，白皙的皮肤上是一道醒目的红色鞭痕，痛感在神经上蔓延开来。<br/>“不听话的小孩子要受到惩罚哦~”<br/>鞭打皮肉的声音在空气中蔓延开来，王耀痛叫，伊万却不为所动。<br/>“啊——呃啊——”<br/>“叫出来！放下你的尊严！现在你只是一个Omega！”<br/>伊万鞭打的力度越来越大，鞭痕上渗出鲜血，在白皙的皮肤上格外刺眼。<br/>“放，放开我……”王耀的声音渐渐小下去，语气里带着一丝哀求。<br/>“这才乖嘛，”伊万笑了，放下鞭子。万分怜惜的扶起王耀，好像手里捧着稀世珍宝，“不要反抗嘛耀，你现在的状况很不好哦。”<br/>舔舐着王耀身上的伤口，阵阵血腥味刺激着神经。唾液刺激着伤口，王耀在瑟瑟发抖。Alpha的本能告诉他，现在唯一要做的，就是征服面前这个迷人的Omega。<br/>把王耀推到床上，一件一件，脱掉那些碍事的衣物，不一会儿两人便坦诚相见。<br/>“现在可没什么可以阻碍我们了，”伊万紧紧拥抱着王耀那具因发情而变得火热诱人的肉体，“开始吧？”<br/>从额角到鼻梁，再到那张粉嫩嫩的小嘴儿，伊万伸出舌舔舐着，吮吸，舔咬，王耀那张白白净净的脸因为发情的缘故泛起一抹红霞，眼睛里有欢愉，有羞耻，还有一抹被征服了的兽性。嘴角是一缕欲断未断的暧昧的银丝，那是最好的修饰品。<br/>“多可爱呀，不是吗？”伊万抚摸着王耀的脸颊，“这样的你多美。”<br/>继续向下侵略，吮吸着突出的喉结，白嫩的肌肤上是一颗颗新鲜的红痕。<br/>王耀颤抖着，敏感的侧颈被人突然侵犯，感觉仿佛要被窒息了一般。<br/>“哈……放开我……”<br/>“为什么？”<br/>正在兴头上的Alpha继续着，丝毫没有理会身下人的哀鸣，“刚才不是很有能耐么？现在怎么不继续放肆了？耀？”<br/>Omega信息素甜腻腻的气味在房间里蔓延开来，诱惑着伊万去做些快乐的事情。<br/>王耀躺在床上，一头乌发半披半散，遮着半张脸，脸颊上一抹红晕，眼瞳里满是对性爱的渴望。身上一块红一块白。可怜兮兮的样子令人不得不去好好“疼爱”一下。<br/>“舒服么？”伊万舔弄着王耀的乳头，牙齿刮擦着敏感的乳首，手伸下去套弄着王耀那根未勃起的阴茎。<br/>“唔……”王耀没有答话，象征性的哼了一声，身体上的鱼跃和心理上的羞耻刺激着他，Omega的本性逐渐被唤醒。<br/>“说话！”伊万有些不耐烦，用力刮了一下王耀的龟头前端，薄薄的茧子摩擦着娇嫩的铃口。<br/>“呃，啊——”疼痛里夹着快感，王耀如愿以偿的叫了出来。<br/>小小的乳头被伊万弄得红肿而挺立，可怜的Omega在床上瑟瑟发抖，现在的主动权不属于他。<br/>被Alpha的气息包围着，王耀的大脑有些浑僵，那根名为理智的弦很快将要崩断。<br/>伊万套弄着王耀的下体，王耀在短暂的呆滞后不住的颤抖，指肚摩擦着铃口，略长的指甲时不时扫过，带来的快感无法比拟。<br/>“哈……哈……”<br/>伊万如愿以偿的看着王耀一脸即将高潮的小表情，他现在的表现不比那些女人差。<br/>继续愉快的撸动着，顺便观察一下可怜的Omega的表情。<br/>“啊——”<br/>王耀射了，粘稠的精液涌出，小腹上，伊万的手上。<br/>沾满液体的手指探入褶皱，狭窄的甬道被撑开，王耀战栗着，喘息声越来越大。<br/>“已经，湿了啊……”伊万说着坏心眼的抠了下王耀的肠壁，“淫荡的身子。”<br/>“嗯……啊……”王耀扭动着身子，想摆脱开伊万的控制，接下来会发生什么他完全知道。<br/>被侵犯，被蹂躏，被标记……<br/>可怜的Omega完全不能控制自己的身体了，越发的敏感，越发的火热，信息素的味道愈发浓烈，Alpha的气质掩盖了一切。<br/>入侵的不适感愈发增大，王耀感到自己的后穴正在被一点一点的撑开。<br/>“我伸出的手指是几根？嗯？”伊万轻轻啃咬着王耀的耳尖问道，淫荡的水声在室内响起。<br/>“唔……三根……”<br/>“答对了，”伊万亲了亲王耀的眼睑,手指模仿着性交的姿势戳着王耀的前列腺壁，“给你的奖励。”<br/>扩张在王耀的后穴可以容纳三根手指结束，把手指上的液体尽数抹进王耀嘴里。让他吞下。<br/>某个炙热的东西抵在了王耀的后穴处，短暂的停留了几秒，不由分说便挤了进去。<br/>“啊——”王耀痛叫道。<br/>猛烈的抽插着，毫无技巧冲撞着前列腺壁，兽性驱使着伊万从粗暴的性爱中获得最原始的快感。<br/>凡是总是呈对立性，伊万舒服了王耀就不好受了，毫无技巧可言的冲撞，后穴撕裂一般的疼，整个身子仿佛要从尾椎骨那里裂开一般。疼痛感像滕蔓一样爬上每一根神经，里面还夹杂着被虐的快感。<br/>“啊，嗯啊，住手——”<br/>喉间传来呻吟，配合着伊万的低吼，还有水声和肉体撞击的声音，真是一幅绝妙的春宫画。<br/>Omega和Alpha的气息相互交融，空气里藏着一丝暧昧。<br/>不经意的扫过一点，王耀颤抖着，口中不住的泄出呻吟。<br/>“唔，那里，哈……”<br/>面色潮红的Omega现在完全谈不上什么理智了，身体在索取者着最原始，最淫荡的快感。<br/>王耀的腿被伊万架在肩上，为了更好的深入。<br/>力道加重，狠狠的碾过那一点，王耀死死扣着伊万裸露的脊背，恶意的研磨着，欣赏着身下人的表情。<br/>伤口撕裂开，血顺着肢体流到床单上，盛开一朵红色的花儿。钻心的疼痛。<br/>“十分甜美，”伊万评价道，随便用纸巾绑上了王耀的下身。<br/>“你，呃啊，你，干什么……啊——”<br/>从唇齿间吐出几个支离破碎的字眼，王耀的下身愈发硬挺，奈何有着捆扎的束缚，想射也射不出来。<br/>“一起，”伊万说这更用力的冲撞。<br/>王耀的脚趾因快感而蜷缩着，叫床声越来越大。高潮不断，前端被堵住的感觉要把人逼疯了。<br/>在一阵叹息声后，伊万很满足的让精液留在王耀的体内，缓缓抽出，接着解开了捆在王耀阴茎上的纸巾。<br/>大脑一片空白，白浊的液体洒在王耀的小腹上，还有下身。<br/>床单上是交欢后的体液，还有伤口撕裂流出来的干涸的血液。<br/>“现在你是我的了，”伊万说着扯了下王耀下腹的耻毛。<br/>“我可爱的Omega。”<br/>“我的耀。”</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>